


The case of the stolen hat

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Hat, M/M, Superman - Freeform, people running fast, street chase, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a chase, Javert has his hat stolen...</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"my name is jean valjean" said jean valjean with proud. he said it loud in the street and didnt know really what he was doing (m/b he was drunck ok idk he does that sometimes).

"stop right there prisoner" said inspecter javare as he saw the man yelling in the road. "your under arrest for stealing and for escaping prison" 

"no" said valjean and he took off run like usane bolt. 

"after him" yelled javer as he chaced the man through the street. 

"you will never catch me you dumbass" said valjean as he ran very fast.

"give up 24601" said javare wit ha hand on his taser. which he used but valjohn jumped and the ploice missed his target (idk if the police in frence had tasers in the 1900s or whatever just pretend they did i'm to lazy to change it lol). 

they kept running through the streets but soon javare cornerrerd valjen in an alley looking very mad. he was very mad. 

"i have you now said javare out of breathe from chaseing the crimnial through the treets

"oh no you don't " said 24601 

"um yes i do do you not see this tasir which i am not afraid to use!!!!!!!"

"you think i am stupid vajer " said valjon as he stole the police man hat off of his head and ran down the street again, and the chase was back on

"COME BACK YOU HOOLAGAIN!!!!!" screamed javare as his hat was solen and the theif ran down the road with it. he was nothing without his precious hat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

what will happen next?.?.? to be contined!!!!! in the sequel


	2. chaptor 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER MAN JOIN THIS

javare was really nothing without his hat ever since it got stolen by his mortul enemy valjohn. 

hee chased the man down the street for a thrid time and then stopped him in another alley. 

"26401 if you do not give me my hat right now i will..." javare could not think of what he could do. he was powerless withou his hat!!!!!!!!

"hahahahaha never you fuck tart" said valjen as he held the inspecters hat in his hands. "without this you have no super powers!!!!!"

jevan was right, javere had no superpowesr with out his hat. 

but then from a distance above them they heard a sound like flying.

they both looked up and javer said "what was that?"

it was the answer that Javerd needed- the ever heroic and cool superman. he landed between the angry police and the theif. 

"stop right there you guys" he said, in a very delicous and strong voice. "that hat is stolen propirtey!" 

javor cleaned his throat to make his presents known and step forward so tht the man of mighty strengths and super power would notise him.

"um yes sir that is MY hat and that crimnal man over there tole it right off of my head and now i lack super power to defeate him?!?!?!?!" said javer to the super man.

super man turned to look at the man with the missing hat and he had hat hair. he smyled and his teeth looked like nice rocks. "do not worry good poleic man, i will retreive your honorabul hat to your head." 

then he looked to valjen who stopped caring about everything basically and was looking bored with this whole situation and basically regretted taking the hat in the first place. 

"NOBLE CIZITEN!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE RETURN THIS RIGHTEOUS HAT TO THIS COOL AS HECK PILICE MAN! I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY IF YOU DID SO" boomed super man in his super poweed voice, mucsular neck pulstating with eech word that he spolke. 

"you know what," said valhojn "i do no longer care anymore. bye. i must leave to see where the wind takes me." he walked away and still caried the hat. but before he left, he put the ht on javaers heaad and petted the man's face. 

"mon amor i do not want to leave you" he said sofrly to javin, his motrtal enemy but also his secretest and most beautiful love (lol bet you guys did not see that coming but i meant to keep it a seacret oops!!!! ).

"nor do i my sweet potato flower..." said the now not angrly but kind police man. 

"but now we are splitting up" and then vajon kissed javere and then he was off with the wind, vanishing into thin air. It was quaint. One second he was there, a constant, stable presence that soothed the ever-trembling grounds that Javert's mentality constantly stood on. No longer would Valjean's seemingly friendly touches linger on his arm, no longer would Javert see the dark, wise, and gentle eyes of the man he loved glimmer with hope, forgiveness, desire, fear, or anger. For he was gone, not to be seen for a very, very long time. 

the enf

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope you liked this chapter i worked 5 hours on it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there will be more and haters beware because this contains yaoi lol


End file.
